


Everything's Alright

by BirdBox



Category: Mariplier, Septiplier - Fandom, jacsepticeye
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBox/pseuds/BirdBox
Summary: One cold December night, after the death of Sean Mcloughlin, his boyfriend, Mark Fishbach, goes to visit him at the cemetery. The visit is a disheartening one, but in the end he realizes something important.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic I've ever written on AO3 so please forgive me if it's bad.

"Mark where are you going?" Arin called from the beanbag he's sitting on. 

"To fuckin Mars, you know where I'm going damn it" Mark snaps and everyone looks up. 

Arin sighs, "Be back soon" he says calmly even though he knows Mark isn't listening.

Once outside Mark breathes in the cold December air and starts walking down the sidewalk. He knows where he's going and he let's his feet take him there. With every step he remembers. He remembers their first kiss, the video they made announcing they were a couple, even every date they every had. But he also remembers something else. He stops walking and looks around, finding himself and the same exact bus stop that Jack and him were at that one night years ago. They had been chatting on the bench when all of a sudden a car swerved off the road and hit them both. Mark spent months in the hospital and Jack, well, he died the instant the car hit him. The impact was too much.

Not wanting to remember any more Mark runs. He isn't even aware of his own two feet moving, all he knows is he had to get away from the memories, and he doesn't stop running until he gets to his destination. The cemetery. He walks straight to Jack's grave and sits down beside it. He pulls out a blanket from his bag and wraps it around himself, preparing to be there for a while. He starts talking to Jack. He tells him everything that's been happening since he passed away. How they arrested the man who hit them, and how it was the result of drunk driving. He stopped making videos ever since that day. The fans understood and had been respecting his choice to leave for a while. And honestly he wasn't sure whether or not he ever wanted to make a video again. He talked about the funeral, not that he can remember much from it. All he knows is that he completely broke down while giving his speech. He starts to trail off, words rolling right out his mouth. He tells Jack he loves him and he misses him. That he'll never forget him, or the little memories they made together. How good of a boyfriend he was, and how he will always hold a special place in his heart. Now he's crying, sobbing even. He's a mess. Tear stained checks, puffy eyes, and hair tossed about in the cold winter wind. He shakily reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little box, one that he's kept on him ever since the incident. Inside there's a ring, it was meant for Jack. He was planning to propose, but he never got the chance to, and that's what hurt the most. He never got to tell Jack how much he really loves him, how he wouldn't trade him for the world, how he's perfect no matter what. So he tells him now. In the midst of tears and freezing air he tells Jack everything he would've said the day he would've proposed. When he's done he digs a little hole in the ground with his hands and leaves the ring with Jack. He sits back down and closes his eyes. With his blanket wrapped tight around him, he starts to sing. He sings _their_ song.

"Short steps, deep breath, everything is alright."

He feels a rush of warmth surround him, and he knows Jack's there. He continues to sing, feeling Jack's presence the entire time.

"When this world is no more, the moon is all we'll see. I'll ask you to fly away with me."

He feels Jack's spirit grow stronger with each word. Everything seems brighter, and he can faintly feel a hand in his.

"Until the stars all fall down. They empty from the sky, but I don't mind. If you're with me, everything's alright."

Slowly, as Mark hums the end of the song, he feels Jack fade away. He's cold again, protected only by a blanket, but he's ok now. He's finally content knowing he got to express to Jack how much he loves him. And now, he can head home. He stands up and takes a good look at Jack's grave. "Sean William McLoughlin 1990-2016" he smiles at the words engraved at the bottom. "Everything's Alright" He whispers one final I love you to Jack before turning and leaving the cemetery. He looks up seeing the moon shining bright and the stars evenly scattered throughout the night sky. He begins to walk back towards the grump space with a smile on his face. Finally he realizes, everything _is_ alright.


End file.
